Forest of Deadman
by MewStar0013
Summary: He never snitched. He never stole, or cheat or lie. But then why did he murder those seven people? They filed it as involuntary manslaughter. Yet he says that he did it voluntary. He admitted that he was guilty. Did Isaac plan on having tonsillectomy without pain killers? Was he prepared to fight on a Hell on Earth? Did he commit such a crime? SYOC closed for now.


_**Forest of Deadman**_

_**As all challenges come, one was presented to me. And given that I like to take challenges, I took this one from one of my regular readers. The challenge was to create a **_**Deadman Wonderland **_**OC accepting story, since I try to make a story out of anything. And given that I watched and read my fair share of **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, I didn't see why not. Now, for those of you who wish to submit a character, the sheet is waiting for you at the bottom. Please note that the sheet will be deleted once enough characters are in. Alright, for now, please enjoy the first chapter! Lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights over **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, anime or manga-otherwise. Nor do I own any other thing that has already been created.**_

**~Prologue: Because 'Mother' Knows Best~**

* * *

_**~Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree! **_

_**Merry, merry king of the bush is he! **_

_**Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra! **_

_**Gay your life must be~**_

"_You've been a good boy, Isaac."_

"Mother. . ." His eyes slid open, tied blue eyes dilating for a split second before they regained focus. There was a faint buzzing in his ears, as if bumble bees had made nests out of them. Suddenly, the buzzing died away and angry yells and curses replaced them. He faintly heard someone call him a 'jackass,' and his arms were suddenly grabbed, a pain electrocuting through them when feeling was given back to his numb limbs. Tiredly, he looked around, his memory now recalling the empty basketball courts and the setting sun.

No longer were they empty. From ever corner he could see, police men were set with firearms, either pointing at the bustling and/or frantic civilians or at himself. Letting out a wheeze, he looked over to one of the police man, his whole body tired.

"What's going on?" he rasped, throat parched as if he hadn't had anything to drink in months, "Why are all these people here?" he asked, surprised when men dressed in white clothing walked over to him with a straightjacket.

"Can't remember?" Spat the police man, glaring at him, "Can't you smell the blood?"

'_Blood? . . . Oh, yeah. . .' _Looking around, his gaze dropped around the seven bodies, lifeless and drained of their peachy coloring. Blood dripping from hollow gashes and wounds. Their cold and lifeless stares were wide and gaped, dry as old buttons. Around them were aluminum bats, a scattered picnic basket close by. _'Did I do this? Oh, yeah. . . I did. . .'_

As soon he was strapped into the buckled jacket, he was dragged over to a police car, the door slammed behind him with people angrily trying to get past the police men and to beat the snow-white haired student. Their angry words of cuss were aimed at him, hell-bent fists swinging and ready to pound his pale face.

"How could you do this!?"

'_I was told to. . .'_

"My kid was right! You're a deranged lunatic!"

'_Possibly so. . .'_

"How could they enroll a _monster _like you! I wish you go to Hell!"

'_Maybe you're wish will come true. . .'_

"Why did you do this!"

'_Mother told me so. . . Haven't any of you heard that mother knows best?'_

* * *

_**~Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree!**_

_**Eating all the gum drops he can see!**_

_**Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!**_

_**Leave some there for me!~**_

"Court is now in session!" The gavel gave a thumping noise, yet Isaac didn't even make a jump. Around him, the beady eyes of the jury, audience, and the judge ate him like an earthworm. The white-hot lights washed and stained over his clothing garbed over by a straightjacket, making his turtleneck and jeans stick to him like a second skin. The dark circles under his eyes gave away his fatigue, but he refused to let his head drop to the platform and succumb to sleep.

"Today's case: The Board of Hinsoguta High School/Community College Verses Isaac McMello," The old judge read over the documents of the case, eyes narrowing at every word, "Charges: Involuntary Manslaughter. Seven deaths. Six students, one female college professor. Autopsy reveals that all seven were severely stabbed in multiple places with unidentified, sharp object. McMello found as the only suspect near the area. Case points that McMello was in a psychological outbreak, losing all thought and murdering all seven, not of his own mind." Said the judge in a dead voice, the audience erupting with curses and angry exclamations.

Isaac stood on his firmly planted feet, head bowed, and sense ready to drop-dead with sleep. He could faintly hear what was going on.

"McMello, how do you plea?" asked the old man dressed in black, looking over his podium and eyeing the junior college student. Looking up, Isaac was silent before giving a light shrug and the turn of the head.

"Guilty." he whispered.

"Well, this is a first," The judge, albeit impressed, still looked over the gaunt young man, "Tell me, why did you do it? According to your medical records, you were kept under lock and key because of your mental health. Were you not of your own mind, Isaac?" he asked. Isaac gave another shrug, swaying on what he could of his cuffed ankles.

"No, I'm not mental. I can assure you that. I can also tell you that I did kill all those people, and I was in my own mind then. I really was." he said, almost honestly. More noise erupted, until the old man beat his gavel.

"Order in the court!" Once there was enough silence, he looked at Isaac, "So if you had intentions with the murders, then why, Isaac? Why did you kill them?"

"I. . ." Isaac sighed, wishing he could run one hand through his abnormal hair. Or better yet, he wished he wore his hat that day, at least having one way to cover the black and brown spots that decorated the crown of his hair, "I. . . Can't tell you. . ." He mumbled.

"You can't? . . . Or you _won't_? Which is it, Isaac? We're being serious here. This is _murder _we're talking about." Said the judge.

Isaac turned his head away, a wetness gathering in his eyes.

"I won. . . I. . . I _can't _tell you. I. . . I just can't. Just," His body shook, his head lowering and almost ready to fall into fetal position, "I admitted, OK? I'm guilty. Just send me to jail, or community service or whatever. Just punish me already." he muttered, one knee falling to the floor with his whole body doubled over. The whole room was left in a stand-still silence, until the judge beat his gavel once.

"Well, since McMello has admitted to his crime, then I have no choice but to find him guilty. For the murder of the six students and college professor. Sentence is seven years in Tokyo's grand prison, Deadman Wonderland. Court dismissed, case closed." The gavel went off again and people were now clapping and hollering, proud that the new murderer was convicted. Meanwhile, Isaac was once again grabbed and taken out of the room, his own mind going into a cold state.

'_You're such a good boy, Isaac. Mother couldn't ask for a better son.'_

'_I'm glad, mother.'_

'_Don't be afraid, child. Seven years isn't __**that **__long._

Isaac sighed softly, dark eyes half-closed as he was led away to his demise.

* * *

~_**Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree!**_

_**Counting all the monkeys he can see!**_

_**Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!**_

_**That's not a monkey, that's me~**_

He really needed sleep. Or he was sure he would pass out if he didn't get any. He was use to sleeping a lot. Anything slow or time consuming after he had piano lessons, or from taking care of animals with his uncle and father. But there was no piano in sight, nor a baby sparrow with a broken wing. There were only men and women, ranged from his age, to younger or older, sitting shoulder to shoulder, all cramped in a metal patty wagon, handcuffed and collared, dressed in green, grey, or blue garb.

He heard one woman complaining that someone was groping her, then a man boasting about a bombing he did, most likely to get the cops annoyed. Anther man was shouting, yelling that he wasn't the one who capsized a ship, drowning twenty passengers, accusing some man with blonde hair. Isaac didn't give two cents of any of it. All he cared about now was just getting some sleep.

Though he knew that his dreams were going to be plagued. Endless, still-life memories of seven bodies being thrown around like rag dolls. Blood flying everywhere like uncontrolled hoses. Scream of pain and suffering echoing in his nightmares. And his own voice. His own words begging and pleading. The only problem was that he didn't know if they were pleas to stop hurting him, and pleas to stop the killing.

The large van drew to a stop, and he and the rest of the inmates were led out of the vehicle and into a large establishment that he saw a few times on television. He even went to this place on a school field trip once. He _regretted not skipping school that day._

_Deadman Wonderland_- Also known as, a place much _worse _then a Hell on Earth.

Led in orderly lines, Isaac and a few of the other younger inmates were sent to a long hallway, a team of finely dressed and armed guards waiting for them. Each was handed a bag and a keycard, and all of them lined against a wall, one of the tallest guards addressing them.

"As of today, all of you will be spending your time in the cells down the hall, each separated in case _any _of you little shits decided to team up and break free. As if you _can_, anyway. This prison is the most heavily guarded, so I doubt that any of you would make even one step away from here without being caught. Starting tomorrow, all of you will be sent to work in the construction sites, any breaks can be used for restroom time or food breaks. At ten sharp, its back to your cells. Any other questions, tough bull. Figure them out yourselves since I don't give a crap about _any _of you," With a firm nod, he looked to the other guards, "Get them ready for their Early Warnings. Let them see what they have to atone." He growled.

The guards, two at a time, grabbed each of the inmates and led them down by the hall, Isaac silent the whole time as he and the others were bought to a dark and humid room. Everywhere he looked, he saw surgical items and odd things in jars, his mind only _hoping _that he wasn't looking at an eyeball.

"Send up the mental one. He's the _special _guest." snickered the lead guard, the two holding Isaac crackling with agreement as they forced the half-albino into a chair, his legs strapped along with his torso. One of the guards lowered a screen to his vision and a doctor with stringy green hair and a ferret-like face walked over to him with a smirking face.

"Hello, Mr. McMello. I am Kasue. Dr. Kasue, if you will. Today, our director, Shiku Kyozumi, will be explaining what you and the other convicts will be experiencing right now." He snickered, the screen turning fuzzy with white and black static before a man dressed in heavy coats and a large hat appeared, red eyes peeping out from the mass of clothing.

"Hello, young man. Now, as I see it, I believe that here, in Deadman Wonderland, that all of our pirs- Forgive me, guests, should be atoned for the sins that have committed. Therefore, since you have taken the lives of seven innocent people, I suggest we take _something _of your own, yes? Dr. Kasue, prepare the slots." he laughed. Laughing in return, the doctor brought over a slot machine set on three dials, all labeled with different pictures of organs or limbs.

The older man looked to the strapped Isaac, giving a shark-like smirk.

"Just say stop whenever you like." Was all he said before he yanked down the red and yellow lever and the slots went a spinning. For a minute, Isaac said and did nothing, thinking that the people around him were more than crazy. But as he saw that the looks on their faces were expectant, he gave another sighed and he closed his eyes.

"Stop." he said, almost in a breath of whisper. The lever was pulled again, and Isaac opened his eyes to stare at what the slots read.

_Left Tonsil_

"Ah, tonsillectomy!" Singing with glee, Dr. Kasue looked at the young man like a psychopath, "It's been ages since I've done that. I do _apologize _if you've just been through your growth spurt, dear Isaac." This was let out in a giggled as the pale boy's chair was slid, laying him down under a large light. His jaw was pried open, pliers and metal rods keeping them open. The doctor stood over him, insanely twisted grin big enough to split skin on his face.

"Just hold your breath, and please don't scream. It gives me headaches." He warned, whipping out a large scrapple and small saw. Dark blue eyes widen, and a wail of agony passed his diaphragm.

"Now boy, didn't I just say _not _to scream?"

* * *

~_**Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail!**_

_**Gets a boo-boo in his tail!**_

_**Cry, Kookaburra! Cry, kookaburra!**_

_**Oh how life can be~**_

'_I hate this. . .'_

The fisted T-shirt in his mouth almost gagged, with blood that was crusting and caking near the corners of his lips making his eyes water. He laid in one of the cots of the infirmary, a thin sheet over his body with a headache pounding at his school. He faintly wondered if it was so sudden that they were out of pain killers.

So much had happen in the past two days. All of it felt like a fuzzy blur, something that came out of a horror story. But he knew this was real. The pain in his throat was killing him. The white walls were almost making him blind. He was almost a complete, emotional mess.

Yet he was not sure how he was still sane. How he wasn't screaming for all of this to stop. He knew that he deserved this. He knew he killed all seven of those people. He knew what he did. He knew what was coming to him if he caused it.

He just didn't know that _this _much pain would come out of it. Or how much fear he would have gained. For the first time in his life, out of all the fear and pain that was consuming him, Isaac curled into a ball and gave a light sob.

"I'm. . . _scared_. . ."

* * *

_**TO be ConTinUed. . .**_

_**Ended on a bad note, but lets hope that things get better for Isaac, yeah? Alright, here's the sheet for you guys!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Race: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Reason for Being in Deadman Wonderland (Deadman, regular criminal, guard, important role in DW, ECT):**_

_**Branch of Sin (If they don't have one, weapon of choice): **_

_**Carnival Corpse Stage name (If they have a Branch of Sin):**_

_**Crime Committed (If committed any):**_

_**Early Warning did they received (If they are deadman or regular criminal, what did they have taken from them? Ear, eyes, leg, kidney, ECT):  
**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Likes: **_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Bio:**_

* * *

_**I hope some of you get interested! I'll see you all later! Look out for the next chapter!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
